This invention relates generally to electronic group chat and, more particularly, to computer implemented methods and systems for managing electronic group chats among team members including organizing electronic communications and action items shared among team members.
Different types of communication tools have been developed to allow users to communicate over a network (e.g., the Internet, an intranet, etc.). One popular type of communication tool is electronic chat (also sometimes called instant messaging or IM). Chat allows users to communicate over a network in real time. A client program (called a chat client) is typically used to participate in chat communication.
A user typically types text in a chat client and the typed text is passed, by a chat service, to the chat client of each user in the communication (e.g., in the same chat room). Chat communication may be communication between, and only visible to, two users, multiple users, and/or groups of users.
In persistent chat, a chat room is created and made persistent, (i.e., it remains in existence even when it is not being used for a chat communication and/or no user is present in the chat room). The chat communication in a persistent chat room may remain in the chat room for a period of time after the chat communication occurred, including being retained and/or archived.